The Mysterious play continues
by Miyami
Summary: it's 100 years later. Konan is in chaos and there is no emperor. Or well, almost. Hear about his way to the throne and the girls that will take him there, here is their story. (slight selfinsertion but not really)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Allright. I do NOT own the story to FY. I DO, however, own Tiviaki and the boys. I even own Sawaike even though I wish I didn't because he's an evil bastard. The girls I do not own, except for one girl but I think you'll know who later. The other girls are my friends (kinda).  
  
Okey, I have a lot of things to say before it start. I have NOT seen any of the OVA's and I started to write this before I had even read the sixth volume. I do not know if there are any big spoilers, I think I have erased them.  
  
I know that the definition of a seishi is that it's supposed to protect the miko. Forget that. In this fic it's bodyguards that Suzaku sends down to help his country. I mean, there must be SOME evolution, even in his realm, right?? And since the seishi-idea was so brilliant he made a "living" out of it..enough babble.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Tiviaki Tai was, as far as he knew, an ordinary boy. He had grown up with his parents as the only child and he didnt have any other relatives. This maybe wasnt so ordinary but he was used to the fact and didnt think of it much. He asumed that they all had died in the big war 18 years ago when the Emperor had been murdered and Konan was without a leader. The Emperor had only been 17 years old and he didn't have any children. Many searched through the archives to find any other relative that could rule instead. Until a new leader was found , a man from the legends was sitting at the throne. It had been told that he had visited another world and now had came back to save Konan from missery. His official name was Tasuki, but what his real name was could no one tell because of what everyone knew he was about 150 years old and all his friends were dead.  
  
Tiviaki was now 18 years. On his birthday his parents gave him a parchment with old letters on, a brown robe and a sword. The sword was covered but his parents told him to look at it. It was magnificent. It was made in pure silver and there were untidy letter on it. He couldn't understand why they gave him a sword and why it was given to him. His parents told him to sit down and his father then spoke.  
  
- Do you know what this is?  
  
Yeah, its a sword....What's your point? And his father continued with a calm voice though it shivered a bit.  
  
- This is The legendary sword of Hotohori. You know the emperor who lived 120 years ago here in Konan. It has been taken care of until a savior comes to rescue our land from dispare, or so says the myth. This is the mark of a Emperor and it is now given to you, because you are ment to be that savior.  
  
- But...But....How? Ain´t I your son? Tiviaki said with a very confused voice.  
  
- You are ment to be that savior, cause you are the old Emperor's son and you descend from Hotohori and Houki.  
  
- What? Is it THAT sword? Isn't i your son?! Is my whole life nothing but a lie, he screamed.  
  
- That is correct, my son...Or shall i call you Your Majesty instead? - Don't call me Your Majesty! Please dont make me go away, just let me be your son, he yelled in horror.  
  
- Im sorry, my son, his father answered, but you are The Emperor, and your place is in your palace. You shall leave this house and find the man called Tasuki. He will help you on the way, farewell now... His father said and left.  
  
He climbed up on a high hill behind the house and turned his face against the dark night sky.  
  
- It is time, send him help on his dark way, Dear Suzaku, send him your help. Then he sank down on his knees, crying.  
  
The next morning, Tiviaki took his bag who contained some meat, bread and 50 goldcoins and left the little house. No one was there to say goodbye and he felt a bit abandomed. He knew that this wasn`t a easy trip, and that he might get killed without no one ever knowing who he was. The Emperor of Konan, a title that ment nothing to him. He felt a bit proud though, he wasn`t just a farmer... But it still saddened him.  
  
Late that evening he came to a little town. He walked down the empty streets and suddenly he heard a man scream somewhere behind him.  
  
- Look, a little boy... All alone an no frien`s to protect him... LETS TAKE HIS MONEY!  
  
He ran down a small street, the men were still following him. He saw a big wall straight ahead and knew he was trapped. But just as he turned around to face the men, with a hand on his sword who he was just about to pull up, something came falling down from the sky. It was five girls, and they were sitting on each of the men. They didn`t seem to notice him as he stood in the shadows, mouth open and staring.  
  
- Hey Umi, did ya see ma loop on tha way down? Said one of the girls to another that was sitting to the left. - Yeah! But did ya see how i hit this guy in the head? The girl then answered.  
  
- Well duuuh, said a girl that was sitting behind the one who had been called Umi, you got the biggest one.  
  
- I didn`t PICK a guy, Miya... I just fell on him, and if you hadn`t pushed me aside, maybe i could have taken the leader instead. Said Umi with a sarcastic thone.  
  
- Hey, i think that The Emperor wants to know what we are, and what we are doin here... Said the girls who was sitting on the leader and tried to stand up as she spoke.  
  
- Probably, Azusa.... Its not EVERY day five girls comes falling down from the sky like dead birds... Said a girl that was sitting to the right.  
  
- Dead birds? How positive THAT sounds, Nuri.... Said Miya with a slightly amused voice and stood up.  
  
- Hi, we are your Seishis.... we are suposed to help ya to the throne and all that. Im Miyami, that is Fuu, Azusa, Umi and Nuri. We were supposed to be seven but two of us got wrong way-discription to the gate that makes it possible to fall from the sky.  
  
Tiviaki still just stood still with his mouth open and didn`t understand much of what she was talking about, not more then that they knew who he was and was goin to help him.  
  
- What! Ohh please dont tell me ya don know what a seishi is! Ohh SHIT, they allways gives us the hard work, she continued and looked at him again. Nuri then gave up a small noice and said with a slightly threatening tone, - Ohh Miya, just tell him tha freakin story!  
  
- Allright here it is... Ya know the story about Hotohori, he was a seishi and he was born to protect Suzaku no Miko who came from another world. That Miko-girl collected all the constellations and after a few years, Chichiri became a seishitrainer in Suzakus palace and Tasuki went to live with Tamahome and the Miko-girl for a few years and after that he went back here and helped Chichiri with his seishitraining. But after a few years more, Suzaku saw that Konan needed a new Empeor since the last one was murdered and he sent Tasuki down here. And if ive understood this right, he is the one we are helping you reach first of all.  
  
- Okey, so that Tasuki-guy really do exist? Hes not just a myth and he really is 120 years old or somethin? He said and then continued with a little smile, so... You are suposed to die for me?  
  
- Well, no, not really.... Said Umi, but we probably do, because if you die and we dont, then we are doomed to go back to Suzaku and spend the rest of the eternity washing underwear and doing dishes... Only because we are girls....Urk...  
  
- But, said Nuri and grinned, if WE are suposed to die for you, then YOU are suposed to marry one of us. All the girls grinned and looked at him eagerly at these words and he swallowed.  
  
He blushed a little and stopped smiling, because they were all beautiful as godesses, and well... Maybe they were. They were wearing gray robes, but their heads were uncovered and shoved their sparkling black hair that shone in the moonlight like ebenholths.  
  
- Hey, said Nuri, didn´t we have any bagage? And turned her face against the sky and screamed, Hey, give us our stuff! And then 5 big backpacks came falling down and hit the ground with a loud "Boof".  
  
- Ok... Azusa said, i suggest that we get going, these men are waking up and i think we all are to tired to fight with them right now.  
  
- Yeah, replied Umi, i think its better we sleep outside town, its not good to stay here now, It´s not safe, she said as she turned to the other girls.  
  
- Yeah, I can vote for that, said Miya and sighed.  
  
- Whatever ya say, sis... said Nuri with a tired voice.  
  
- Do we really have to? Im tired because of all walking I´ve done today, said Tiviaki and yawned.  
  
- We are tired too, ya know... said Azusa, its not just to fall down from the sky, we have walked and walked to see where you were and then we see that you are in deep shit... Now THAT'S exhausting. And then she knocked the guy she was standing on in the head.  
  
- If you dont follow us by yourself, we will drag you in your feet all the way through town until we find a better place to sleep, said Nuri with a wild and voice and stepped up to him with stubborn and threatening eyes that could have scared even the bravest warrior.  
  
- You wouldn't dare! Said Tiviaki and looked down at her, she was about twenty cm shorter then he was.  
  
- Ohh really... said Nuri and put her hands on her hips. Umes, Miya... Ya know what to do... And Umi and Miya threw themselfes at his feet and made him fall before he even knew who had hit him. Then Nuri and Umi took each foot and started to drag him out of town.  
  
They dragged him all the way and didn`t let go until they were about a half kilometer from the road and 2 kilometer to the nearest house. They found some big rocks and then they just let go of him. They were so tired that they just dropped to the ground like dead and he watched them silently. Then he gave each of them a light kiss on their foreheads. Without knowing it, they had earned his respect.  
  
He woke up next morning from the smell of fire. He sat up and a saw that Fuu and Miya were still asleep, Nuri was cooking something in a fryinpan, Azusa was with big consentration digging a hole in the ground and Umi was sitting upon the rocks, aparently to get a suntan. He had never been alone with a girl, and he had never seen them do ordinary stuff as cook, sleep or get a suntan, and the sight amased him a bit and he thought it was the cutest sight he had ever seen.  
  
- Hey, your awake! Yelled Nuri. Wanna taste meh' Egg special a lá Nuri?  
  
Sure... He said and went over to the fire. But shouldn't we wait until they have woken up, He continued and pointed at Fuu and Miya who were snoozing comfortably with their robes wrapped around them.  
  
- Sure, we can wake em' up, just make sure these eggs dont get burned, this might take a while... She said and went over to the sleeping girls and started to shake their shoulder violently. Miya grunted and sat up, but Fuu just kept sleeping with a little smile.  
  
But Nuri had no sympathy for teenagers who were asleep when she had made breakfast. So she took Fuu's eyelashes and opened her eyes. When this didn`t wake her up, Nuri blew in each eye like if she was a tornado. This made Fuu sit up, rub her eyes and then take som dirt in her fist to throw over anyone who dared to threaten her beautysleep. Miya didnt want dirt to be thrown at her, so she took Fuu's fists in her hers and made her drop it. This made Fuu, who had a horrible morningtemper, to throw herself at Miya and bang at her fists, while Miya, who now was truly tired at Fuu, to start to wrestle them both around.  
  
- Woho, Catfight! Who wanna bet, Yelled Nuri, who had retired backwards when she saw what would happen.  
  
Tiviaki had been watching with eyes in the size of pingpongballs. He had never seen girls fight. He had seen boys fight, birds fight and he had also fought a bit himself, but this was totally new to him, and it scared him a bit as he watched the two girls who were fighting like if it was about their own lifes. If this was how they fought with each other, then HOW did they fight with their enemies?  
  
The fight ended when Azusa threw a whole bowl of water at the two fighting girls, who muttered something about crasy sisters with waterbowls, and then came over to the fire to have some breakfast.  
  
- Nuri is our cook... Her food is deligious, but she uses recepies that sometimes...ehum... strikes wrong, said Umi and looked at the egg as if it was going to bite her.  
  
Nuri put up a hurt look and said, I dunno what ya mean, Umes, my special recepies NEVER strikes wrong.... only because of some tiny accidents that everyone has forgotten.  
  
- Nuri, dont you remember those chickens ya made for Chichiri's birthday? Said Azusa and raised an eyebrow.  
  
- Yeah, Nuri... It's lucky he had SOME sense of humor, and that he knew how to handle chickens that explodes when ya eat em... said Miya with a truly amused voice and then continued, but Nuri, your food is way better then ours, and we are quite used to it now.  
  
- And i like it spicy, Nuri, you know that. Said Fuu and took a big piece of egg.  
  
- Aww... You are so cute! Said Nuri and glomped Umi and Azusa who panicly tried to breath as she hugged them tighter and tighter.  
  
Tiviaki took a slice of his egg and tasted it. It tasted funny, but it really was deligious, so he took another bite. "Whoof"!!! The egg had made him cough, but when he did, fire came through his mouth like if he was some sort of dragon. He looked at the egg and then at Nuri.  
  
- Ohh Nuri... Did ya use flamepouder as a ingredients? Miya said and giggled violently.  
  
- Yeah, i thought it would lighten up the minds a bit... Ohh poor Majesty, you ain't so used to stuff as flamepouder, and not my cooking either. Said Nuri with a guilty voice. Did it taste good? And she nailed him with her eyes so that he didn`t have much option to say no.  
  
Yeah it was "cough" deligious... And this made Nuri so happy that she let go of Umi and Azusa, and threw herself at him, while Umi and Azusa gasped, air! Air! Beautiful fresh air!  
  
- Show some dignity Nuri, please! Nuri was sitting at Tiviaki, screaming "He liked ma cookin! He liked ma cookin!"  
  
- NURI, All the girls yelled and Umi tried to keep her voice serious as she said, we are supposed to protect him, Nuri, not kill him. Poor guy, he can't breath.  
  
And Nuri finally let go of him and hurried to stand up, looking a bit embaressed.  
  
- Ohh sorry, Your Majesty, I forgot you whern`t a ordinary guy, or one of my sisters...  
  
And Tiviaki, who was a really good looking guy that didn`t think of himself as feminime at all, except for his beauty that is, said with a slightly amused voice,  
  
- Like one of your sisters? Really...  
  
- Hey, its not THAT bad being a sister of hers, Your Majesty... Said Fuu.  
  
- Sorry Your Majesty, i really stink when it comes to excuses, said Nuri with a nervous voice.  
  
- It's ok... Oh come here, ya little cutie... He said and whacked her upside her head and then continued. And my name is Tiviaki, not Your Majesty, and i would prefer if you called me that instead. And hopefully i can take away your titles aswell. He said and looked into their eyes.  
  
- Ofcourse, though it would be interesting to know what else you would call us, said Azusa curiously. What else than Miss? Or perhaps Lady, he said and blushed.  
  
- Aww... Family hug, yelled Miyami and they all hugged him at the same time. He then found himself squeesed between all the girls, even though he was more then a head taller. Also this was new to him. His so called mother had never hugged him much, and he had never been hugged by girls either. But as he thought of it, he noticed that he loved it, and he thought it was a shame when they let go of him and continued with their normal activities such as dishes, hairbrushing and packing. 


	2. Chapter 2

* sigh * Now as always. I do NOT own FY but I DO own my ocs except for some of the girls.  
  
Right. time for some babble again . I didn't have the energy to edit EVERYTHING that I wrote this summer (when I sucked at editing) so bear with me, please? Ohh and I do have about a chapter or more written on this fic though it might take a few days before I post next chapter.  
They walked for hours until they came to a town where they could buy food and other stuff.  
  
Then they continued walking for about two hours until the found a hidden place to camp.  
  
- This looks like a good place to sleep, said Azusa and looked at the little clearing.  
  
- Yeah, and its not so late, we can take a bath in that little stream over there before we have to start with the dinner and all that, said Umi and then continued, Tiviaki, could you please go and maybe get some weed to the fire while we bath? We need some privacy.  
  
Tiviaki blushed and went to get some weed. He found enough to keep the fire burning for almost two hours and then he went back to the camp, where the girls allready was sitting by a sparkling fire, giggling and chattering as if they didn`t have a single problem in the world.  
  
- Look, its Tiviaki who's coming back with some more weed, yelled Nuri and when she took the weed, she whispered in his ear, someone is watching us. Don't look like you know it. They are probably enemies, because they have been sneaking around here for some time and we think we have heard them talk a bit too. We have hidden our swords under our robes, so you dont have to do anything until they attack, maybe its false alarm.  
  
Tiviaki looked at the chattering girls and didn`t understand a thing. How could they know that someone was watching them? And how could they sit there and act as if it was nothing special going on, even if they might kill someone within half an hour... Kill or be killed.  
  
Then the bushes started to make noises, and suddenly there were seven boys standing in front of them. The boys seemed to be in the same age as Tiviaki, and they were wearing red cloaks with black trousers and a black shirt. They were all smiling evilly at the girls, who were sitting with their back against them, still pretending not to notice them.  
  
- Well well.... What do we have here? Is this the new Emperor? And who are these young ladies, perhaps his new homemaids... You know, you will have to get to your palace before you can even think about ordering people, and it seem like you are never gonna make it there, because we are sent to kill you, and we would prefer if the ladies cooperate with us. We really do not wish to kill them, said the one, who probably were the leader, and smiled.  
  
Tiviaki were still watching the boys standing behind the girls, when they suddenly rose like one single woman and went back to where Tiviaki were standing, pulling their swords out from under their robes, staring at the guys with hatred in their beautiful eyes. And then Miya spoke.  
  
- We are ladies, that is true... But we would prefer if you don't call us homemaids until you have seen us fight. You will have to kill us before you can get to Tiviaki, and we will fight to last woman. If you have a problem with fighting us, we can assure you that we dont have a single problem with fighting you. Can we get started? We have better things to do.  
  
- So, you wont cooperate with us... Shame really, then we will have kill you instead, and i must say that i think it is a horrible thing you have done here, Emperor, because now all these girls will die because of you. Why didn`t you hire men to suport you instead? Men that doesn´t care if they die or not, men that we can fight with without feeling bad with ourselfes. The leader said and stepped forward, the other boys followed him in every move, and no one said anything until the leader suddenly said on garde and then all the boys pulled out their black swords and aimed it at the girls, who were allready standing in front of Tiviaki with their silvery swords sparkling in the sunlight. Before he was able to drag his sword, all the girls screamed on garde in chorus and then the battle begun.  
  
With a horrible scream, the boys ran up to the girls and started to hit on them with their swords, they didn`t hit any single time, because all the girls protected themselfes with a strength and finesse that amased Tiviaki and then he saw that two of the men were approaching him, grinning evilly because they didn`t think he had any sword and that all the girls were busy with their own battle. Tiviaki pulled out his sword, and then he aimed it at them and said, on garde as calm as he could, even though he was frightend to death. He had almost never used a sword and he knew he whern`t even half as good as the girls. But as the men then started to use their swords, Nuri yelled, Fuu! Il take yours ! Help Tiviaki instead!  
  
Then Fuu ran up to him while Nuri protected herself against two boys instead of one.  
  
- Haha! Die you evil little prat, yelled Miya as she cut the head of her attacker and then helped Nuri, while Azusa and Umi still fought with their enemies with great success. Azusa's had nearly ten cutwounds on his legs and his arms, while she was joyfully ripping his red robe into stripes and made him almost naked as she continued with the rest of his clothes, though she let him keep his trousers and just put her sword in his chest with a scream of triumph. Umi was painting a flower on her attackers chest, also she had ripped his robe into pieces but she wanted to play a bit before she killed him...  
  
Tiviaki had some troubles with his attacker. The redrobed boy was much better in the use of sword then he was and he had some pretty ugly wounds on his arms and legs so clearly he needed some help. Fuu was playing with her attacker and looked like she was having really fun. She had made his trousers into a skirt with her sword, and she had cut his long dark hair and written her initials on it. Nuri was not feeling for flower-power as her sisters, so she just ripped his trousers into millions of pieces and then kept fighting with him while he was only dressed in some underwear and his shirt. Miya was fighting a guy, but she was only defending herself and it looked like she was having a hard time. Then she just made him drop his sword and forced him down on his knees.  
  
- Why dont you kill me like the rest of my brothers? He said and looked at her with pain.  
  
- I am letting you live, though i would prefer if you told me your name and who has sent you here?  
  
- I am the seventh brother of Sawaike and i do not know who has sent me. I was forced to do this by my elder brothers and they never told me anything. Please dont make me go back to Sawaike and tell him what has happend, he will kill me even if you dont. I'd rather see that you killed me so fast and easy...! I dont want back there where they torture me!  
  
- Me and my sisters ain't demons, and we do not like to kill someone that doesn´t deserve it. But how do i know you are telling me the truth? Maybe it is a trick so that we will get on the wrong track, and I'm not sure i can let you go, me and my sisters will have to discuss that later, but now you are our prisoner and we will discuss what to do with you later. Then she turned to her sisters and yelled, Hey girls! Collect the ones who aint dead yet and make them come here, we might get some information that is valuable to us.  
  
Sure Miya... Im finish with mine now... Said Nuri and looked at the almost naked guy in front of her with a little grin. Yeah, me too! Yelled Umi and looked at the beautiful rose she had slit into her attackers chest.  
  
- Im think I'm ready too, said Azusa and looked at the dead body in front of her.  
  
- And this goose is ready to be picked, grinned Fuu as she looked at the poor guy in his new haircut while she picked up his sword and aimed it at him and made him go back to the rest.  
  
Tiviaki was still having problems with the leader, he felt he really tired. But he didn´t want to lose his face in front of the girls, so he made a last attack and saw that he had stabbed the leader in the chest with his sword and that the leader dropped dead down. Tiviaki didn´t smile or grin, he just went over to the girls that were interrogating the brothers that wern't dead.  
  
- Why dont you just kill us and skip this insulting questioning. We wont tell you nothing and, and... He stopped and looked at her with horror.  
  
- Ohh skip the bullshit, will ya? We are tired and hungry, so stop it. Please? said Nuri and turned to the others, how many are alive?  
  
- Four are alive and three are dead, after what i can understand. The dead ones are the first brother, the third and the sixth. It's obvious that they are humans and not demons and that they were forced to it by the two elder brothers, said Umi.  
  
- Hah! We told ya that you shouldn`t be so fast in your judgements, said the always grinning Fuu and looked at the guys that were all standing on their knees and everyone except for the last one was nearly naked and wounded in every possible way.  
  
- Haha! Do not argue with us, 'cause we are Chichiri's Angels and we have been trained for this all our lifes, Miya then turned to the sisters and continued, what shall we do with them? I dont think anyone of us wants to kill more than we have to.  
  
Yeah, said Azusa, i suggest that we see who is a bad boy among these.  
  
- Ok, said Nuri and turned to the oldest brother alive, who made you do this?  
  
- My older brother and I were having a discussion. Then he asked me if i wanted to be mighty and that it would be easy, because he had a perfect plan that our father had given him. I said no at first, but then he said that he would force me to leave our brothership if I refused.  
  
- So you are not brothers for real, Azusa questioned him.  
  
- No, we are just being taken from our families when we are little and then they train and raise us. It is not something you choose and there are few who wants to be in the brotherhood but we are too afraid of Sawaike to refuse to do anything. The first brother liked him though, and they used to discuss tactics and other stuff.  
  
- So, is there anyone else among these poor guys that is too afraid of Sawaike to go back asked Umi and all the living guys raised their hands and looked at them like puppies.  
  
- Aww, they are a bit cute, arn´t they? Said Miya to Nuri, who nodded and they looked at the guys with the eyes of a mother.  
  
- How old are you? You cant be too old.  
  
- I am 10, said the oldest and then pointed at the other three in each order, the ones in the middle are both eight and the last one is seven... The oldest brother was fifteen.  
  
- What? But, you are only kids! How come you look like teenagers all of you?  
  
They gives us a special kind of food that makes us grow three times faster then we do normally, so that they can get an army without to many troubles... I want my mommy!  
  
At these words, Nuri, Azusa, Miya and Umi threw themselfs down on the ground and glomped a guy each. The boys started to cry as the girls hugged them tighter and they all called for their mommies while they hugged the girls back.  
  
Tiviaki looked at the sight slightly confused. His bodyguards were hugging his enemies that had turned out to be kids that wanted their mommies... Strange...  
  
Fuu wanted someone to hug, but there was none left for her... So she just glomped Tiviaki instead and sniffled into his arms. Then she noticed that he was bleeding and let go of him.  
  
- Hey girls, Tiviaki is hurt! We gotta take care of him, you can proceede your hugging later.  
  
All the girls gave up a sniffle and then they ran to Tiviaki like worried henmothers to their chickens.  
  
- Ohh Tiviaki, why didn´t you say anything? We gotta take care of these ugly wounds before they get worse, sniffled Azusa and then all the girls went over to their backpacks and got some band-aids and everyone started to, still sniffling, put band-aid all over him so that he looked like a mummy after they were finished.  
  
- You could have just put bandages to my wounds, not the whole of me, shrieked Tiviaki from somewhere under five layers of band-aid.  
  
- Nuhuuu, as your seishis we gotta make sure that you dont get killed or hurt. We havn´t done it well enough so we gotta take care of while you still are alive, sniffled Nuri and then they all threw themselfes at him sniffling "Poor little Tiviaki! Our poor little emperor!"  
  
Then they all carried him away to the boys that were looking at the strange sight of an emperor that got carried away of his seishis without being able to move because of all the band-aid. Then the girls put him down and Miya and Umi got some more to put on the wounds they had caused the poor kids while they were thinking they were evil teenagers.  
  
- Ohh poor thing... Does it hurt alot? Im sorry i caused you that and i hope you can forgive me, said Umi as she put band-aid on the one with a flower carved into his chest.  
  
- It's okey, he said and tried not to start to cry again. I'm used to be beaten up, and well, atleast now I will have a beautiful scar to show for the rest of the world.  
  
- Stay still, i gotta make sure you dont get any infections in those horrible wounds of yours! Sniffled Miya and continued to take care of the little boy.  
  
When the girls were ready, five boys were sitting by the fire looking like mumies and they were all sipping on some soup that Nuri had made without any strange ingredients, while all the girls were sitting at their side, feeding them with deep spoons and blowing on the soup so that it wouldn't be too hot for them. None of the guys could move because of all the band- aid and they understood that it would be wrong to complain, and that it wouldn´t help either since the girls still were sniffling and sobbing because of all the poor, poor guys.  
  
Next morning when Tiviaki woke up, all the five girls were allready up. Nuri was making breakfast, Miya and Azusa was packing their backpacks. Fuu and Umi were digging a hole to put all the dead bodies in.  
  
He tried to move and then he noticed that they had removed his bandages and had put some stinking porridge on them instead.  
  
- Yuck! What is this, he screamed to the girls, it smells horrible!  
  
None of the girls answered, they just kept with their work. They didn´t sniffle or cry, they were all looking very serious and they didn´t even talk to each other.  
  
Tiviaki stood up. It hurt when he walked, but he was hungry, cold and confused.  
  
When they had eaten breakfast and the hole was ready, the girls pushed the boddies into it and started to refill it. They were still not talking to each other and they seemed to be in some kind of strange coma or paralyzis. When the hole was refilled, all the girls put some flowers on it and Azusa put a big stone at the end were she had written, " Children become angels when they die" with big letters and then she had carved in a dove in the gray stone.  
  
Then something strange happened. All the girls threw themselfes at each other and started to cry silent and heartbreaking. The little boys just stood there quiet and looked at the girls.  
  
Tiviaki thought it was the worst thing he had ever seen. He saw his wonderfull seishis cry and he couldn´t help them. There was something overnatural with their cry. Their tears glittered on their cheeks and they still didn´t make a single sound, he couldm´t even hear their breaths and really, he where not sure they really was breathing. It was heartbreaking and beautiful to see them so vulnerable and he felt that he wanted to protect them, protect them from what ever made them cry this way. But he knew that he couldn´t reach them, and if he tried, maybe they would disappear and he knew that he could not let them leave him. He loved them, they were so weak and beautiful and yet so strong and powerfull. He wanted to reach them and hug them tight so that they would stop cry and just become the cute girls he knew again.  
  
Then all the girls stood up in a cirkle, still with tears flooding on their cheeks, and they looked in each others eyes and then they said in chorus with voices that were so unlike the ones they normally had, almost like angels, - "We swear right here and now to, if our mission allowe, stop this Sawaike and save the lost souls so that they can find peace." And they looked in each others eyes once more and then they just went back to the camp and put on their backpacks without saying a single word to either Tiviaki or the boys. The boys just followed, slightly confused.  
  
The girls started to walk in a row. First Umi and Fuu, then Miya and then Azusa and Nuri. They didn´t say anything, they were just as serious as earlier and their minds seemed to be fixed at a certain point, though he was not sure what that point might be. They just kept walking and walking, still without saying a word to each other, even though the little boys kept chattering, just as if they hadn´t lost three friends only a few hours ago. And then he understood what it was all about. The girls were sad because of what they had done yesterday, even though they couldn´t help it, they had killed three boys, and two of them had only been kids. It was not their fault, but they thought it was and it would tear them apart until they couldn´t resist it anymore. And then he would be there to help them, a shoulder to cry on and a healing voice to whisper and comfort. But they just kept walking... 


End file.
